


People would do anything to save a friendship... Right?

by DragonGirlFireSword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Depressing, Friendship, Gen, Lost friends, Loyalty, Poetry, i just felt like i needed to write this down, traitors, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlFireSword/pseuds/DragonGirlFireSword
Summary: A Poem about Friendship, Betrayal, And Loyalty. A True story I felt like I needed to write Down.





	

Most people would do anything to save a friendship… Right?

 

A friendship is a delicate thing that must be handled with care from both parties.

 

If one person wants to end a friendship, but the other is blinded by love, and remains loyal, then the results are more disastrous than wildfire.

 

If neither party cares anymore, a friendship will slowly fade away. Forever forgotten in the endless sands of time.

 

But the strongest bond in the world is formed of both parties having unconditional love and loyalty towards one another. The power of this friendship is so strong that the two parties can stand strong, even if the whole world is against them.

 

Friendship is precious. Once lost, it can never really be restored to its full glory. True friendship is also rare. Rarer than diamonds. People will deceive those who are kind enough to help them. People use them, manipulate them. And once they are not needed anymore, they will betray them. Leave them in tears on their doorstep. I should know.

 

Everyone is affected by the breaking up of a friendship. But how one is affected depends on many variables. But the most important is whether you were the one ending the friendship, or if you were the one who was blindly loyal to the friendship.

 

If you were the one who brought the friendship to an end, you won’t be affected as much. You might even think your life has improved. But in reality, you made your own life worse. You are a traitor to someone who trusted you with their life. You may have ruined their life. You could be the reason a girl is depressed and lonely for her first year at middle school. You could be the reason someone ends up killing themselves. I Am disappointed in you.

 

If you were the one who was Loyal. The one who didn’t realize they didn’t appreciate you for who you were, the one who couldn’t let go of someone who didn’t care about what they wanted. The one who was too loyal, its ok to cry. I should know. I was one of those who were too loyal. I was that girl who was depressed and lonely for my first year at middle school. No one should have to be heartbroken like that. No one should be used like that. But stay strong. There will be someone else who doesn’t just appreciate your loyalty, but needs it. There will be someone who will appreciate you for who you are.

 

Friendships can be torn apart by things we cannot control. Death, Moving, illness, natural disasters. Don’t beat yourself up over a lost friendship that you had no control over. It’s not worth it.

 

Best friends are a necessity. The feeling of not having someone who you can tell your deepest secrets to is heartbreakingly painful. But not as much so as losing the one you called a best friend. That feeling will tear a person apart and ruin their life. I went a year and a half without a best friend. I only had one day that could be considered good that year.

 

Friends are your support. They stick up for you, and would never leave your side no matter what. If they don’t follow these rules, then what kind of friends are those?

 

Friends should always be there to listen and comfort. If a friend tells you that you have done some not so nice things to the person who harasses you instead of comforting you, then don’t go to them for advice.

 

What started as a poem, Turned into a small memoir. A lesson to be taught, and a moral to be heard. Why I chose to write this down, I have no clue. But I hope this Poem will teach us all of the Duties of friendship, and what it means to break one.

 


End file.
